


Eddie vs The Cat

by BabylonsFall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: ...who would win?(Or, the very loose 5+1 where Buck gets a cat and Eddie does not get along with the cat. Until he does.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 285





	Eddie vs The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I started this fluffy mess when I was sick, and I'm still working off a multi-day headache. Just wanted to write some fluff, and here it is.
> 
> Thank you to [nicokozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicokozy/profile) for looking this over!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

There were things Eddie expected, upon unlocking Buck’s door around nine in the evening.

Buck passed out on the couch was the main one - Eddie had said he’d be there upwards of two hours earlier. But, grocery shopping had taken longer than expected, packing Chris up for his sleep over, and then actively driving him over to Hen and Karen’s for said sleep over, had taken longer than expected, and _then_ it seemed everyone in LA had decided to hit the road at about the same time so traffic had taken longer than expected.

And while he wouldn’t actually complain about an evening in where they both just crashed in bed the second he got there - mostly because, this wouldn’t be the first time, and he knew just how _nice_ it was to get ready for bed with someone - he had actually been looking forward to spending a bit of time with Buck tonight.

But, Buck had had the same rough shift he’d had, and he wouldn’t blame the man for conking out as the hour got later.

Slightly less likely though was Buck waiting up, take out already ordered, and movie loaded up on the tv. Eddie had tried to text him when he was about half an hour out so...not completely out of the realm of possibility.

Then there were also things Eddie was not expecting, upon unlocking Buck’s door around nine in the evening.

“Grab her!” Being shouted at him as soon as he got the door open was one of them.

Instinct honed by a wobbly and yet excitable toddler kicked in though, and before he could actually process the orange blur rocketing towards his legs, he was holding a ball of fluff off the ground, and feeling as confused as she looked.

“Nice reflexes there Diaz.” Buck said as he came down the stairs, grinning brightly at him like this wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen in awhile.

Eddie blinked at Buck for a long moment, then back at the...cat.

The very big, very fluffy orange cat.

“She’s not used to the apartment yet - seems to think the door is a magic portal.” Buck said, like that explained anything at all. He did take her though, the cat apparently having no issue being handled if the way she immediately settled into Buck’s arms was any indication.

Eddie kicked the door shut behind him, trying to just...figure this all out.

Buck hadn’t mentioned getting a cat. And he felt like that was something that should’ve come up in the last oh...24 hours or so. At least. If not the last week of shared shifts. Sure, Eddie hadn’t actually been able to come over to Buck’s in the last...two or so weeks? Overlapping shifts, stuff at Chris’ school, Buck having plans with Maddie, and just...life had gotten in the way.

But still. They’d seen each other plenty.

“Uh...Buck?”

Buck deposited the cat on the counter, ruffling her fur for a moment before glancing back over curiously.

“...When did you get a cat?”

And Buck blinks at him for a moment, before his face splits into a grin. “Last week. Neighbors two doors down was moving out real quick - sudden job offer I think? - and they couldn’t take her with them.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this because…?”

“Wanted to see if my schedule could even work with her being here - bit of a trial run, you know? - and kinda wanted her to be a surprise?” Buck responds, looking a touch sheepish. He frowns then, actually _looking_ at Eddie then, “You’re not allergic are you? Is Chris?”

And Eddie kind of just has to laugh then, scrubbing a hand down his face. “No, I’m not allergic. Chris isn’t either. And this is definitely a surprise…” He says, wandering over to the other side of the counter, holding out a hand to the cat. “What’s her name? And what type is she? She seems...big.”

“Jonesy. And Nicole said a maine coon mix...though mixed with what, I have no idea.”

“You ended up with a nerdy cat. Chim’s gonna love that.” Eddie mutters, frowning slightly as the cat - Jonesy, apparently - steadfastly ignores him. Buck, for his part, scrunches up his nose, lips ticking into that lopsided frown he had when something went over his head. “...And the fact that you don’t get why she’s a nerdy cat is gonna drive him up a wall. This is great.”

Buck huffed at him, reaching out a hand to Jonesy, who immediately headbutted his palm with a purr Eddie could hear from there. And Buck just looked so enthralled with the mound of fluff, that Eddie couldn’t help but smile a little goofily.

“Hey Buck?” He glances back up curiously, a small, sweet smile in place that Eddie just... “C’mere.” And the smile twists slightly, confused, but he leans over the counter without argument. Eddie shakes his head, one hand coming up to indicate ‘closer’. Buck huffs at him, but leans well over the counter, raising an eyebrow at Eddie with a clear ‘well?’ look.

And Eddie just grins, leaning over to steal a soft peck, pulling away fast enough to catch both Buck’s blink, and then the soft bloom of that smile that Eddie absolutely loves.

Just in time for Jonesy to reach up and bat at Buck’s face, immediately getting all of his attention once again.

And Eddie likes to think he’s above...above petty jealousy with other people. And he’s _especially_ above petty jealousy with a damn cat.

But he can’t help but glare a little at the furball. Who doesn’t even bother to notice.

“I ordered food from that Indian place we liked last time, they should be here in…” Buck pauses, frowning and glancing back at the clock, “Like fifteen minutes? Twenty if traffic’s still bad. And I’ve got Chim’s latest movie suggestion queued up on netflix.”

And Eddie knows he’s got that goofy smile back. “Sounds like we’ve got a plan then.”

And sure, maybe Eddie’s not too happy that the cat ends up plopped in Buck’s lap for the rest of the night, when he would’ve preferred the option to rest his head there. But, shortly, he’s got good food, Buck tucked up under his arm, and a questionably good but undoubtedly enjoyable movie to watch. And, in about an hour and a half, he’ll be able to listen to the quiet city beyond the windows and curl up in his favorite place in the world.

So, cat or not, he’s counting this whole night as a win in his book.

* * *

Of course Chris loves Jonesy.

And, _of course_ , Jonesy absolutely _adores_ Chris.

Eddie had brought Chris over to Buck’s to hang out for the evening - half because it had been awhile since the three of them had been there together, and half because Eddie had been spammed with cat pictures (everyone at the station had) and Chris had seen a handful and had practically demanded, in the most polite way he could, to see Buck’s new pet. And Buck, because while Eddie got to see Buck pretty consistently, Chris did not, despite their efforts, much to his displeasure.

And who was Eddie to tell his kid no?

So there they were, friday night, bustling into Buck’s place without so much as a knock.

Jonesy had broken the habit of bolting for the door about the second week into being with Buck, and had instead developed the new trick of bolting to the dining table and waiting to see who came through the door. If it was Buck, she’d jump down and essentially tangle around his feet, which made for some rather perilous entries. If it was Eddie, she’d jump down and wander away, tail in the air and completely disinterested.

Eddie was still learning not to take it personally.

But, when Eddie and Chris had come barrelling through the door like they owned the place about twenty minutes ago, she’d kind of just. Stared at Chris. And then proceeded to follow him around, curiously, while Buck scooped a delighted Chris up for a spin and a hug. She stayed at Buck’s feet, ears twitching this way and that until Chris was set down again, and then followed him again as he made his way to the couch.

When Chris had plopped down, she’d jumped up beside him, leaning over to lightly sniff while an absolutely enchanted Chris had held absolutely still so as not to scare her.

Mission accomplished apparently, because not a minute after that, she’d carefully stepped onto his lap, and plopped her heavy little fluffy butt down, and had been purring like a motorboat ever since.

And Eddie was left in the kitchen, caught between disbelief - he couldn’t even get her to _look_ at him - and genuine delight - because Chris was absolutely enthralled with his new friend, and he’d do a lot to get that particular smile on his face most days.

“Well, seems like Jonesy’s found a new favorite. She doesn’t even really like sitting in my lap that often.” Eddie’d like to point out that’s exactly what she did the first night they’d met but even in his head it sounded whiney, so he kept his mouth shut. Buck didn’t seem to notice Eddie’s conflicting emotions over the whole thing, instead just turning to grin at him. “So, pizza?”

And then a realization hits Eddie.

Jonesy is distracted in the living room. And so is his kid.

He doesn’t bother to actually answer Buck, instead wandering over into his space. “You know, I don’t think _I’ve_ gotten the chance to say hi yet.” And Buck laughs at him, which is fair, but he also laughs again when Eddie gets his arms around him and manages to spin them both around, Buck’s feet only just clearing the floor, before Eddie sets him back on sure footing and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek, right where he can feel Buck’s smile. “Hi,” he breathes out, before leaning back just enough to actually see Buck’s face.

Buck’s still laughing softly, cheeks red and his eyes bright, as he brings his arms up to rest lazily on Eddie’s shoulders, “Hi to you too.”

“Daaaaaaaaad,” Chris calls from the living room, and Eddie snorts on a laugh as the moment is broken. Buck snickers, glancing over Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie turns to look into the living room.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“You said we could get pizza.” Chris says decidedly.

Eddie turns to look back at Buck, raising an eyebrow. “Well? You heard the boy.” And Buck blinks at him, then snickers, even as he smack’s Eddie’s shoulder and dances out of his reach to go find his phone.

Eddie grins after him but lets him go without a fight, turning to head into the living room. He drops down next to Chris, grabbing the remote to start looking for something to watch with dinner. Before he can really find anything though, he catches sight of Jonesy out of the corner of his eye. The cat’s still purring away in his son’s lap, looking content as can be.

Against his better judgement, he reaches his free hand over to gently scritch behind her ears. Jonesy’s eyes immediately snap open and, if Eddie didn’t know better, he’d say she looked _offended_ , ears flicking this way and that. Eddie just huffs at her. Fine. Teach him to try to be nice.

She didn’t have to get up, just to turn around in Chris’ lap, facing away from him now. She didn’t _have_ to. But she did.

Eddie manages not to glare at her tail. But only because Chris is watching him at this point.

“...Don’t think she likes me much.” Is all he mutters by way of explanation before turning back to the tv.

* * *

Buck was damn lucky Eddie loved him.

He glared up at the bannister around Buck’s bedroom. In particular, at the mound of fluff sitting in the middle of it, proud as could be. Then, he looked back down to the cat carrier on the kitchen table. You know, where that mound of fluff was actually _supposed_ to be.

...Damn lucky.

“Cat, come on. Buck said you were good with the damn carrier.” Eddie grumbled, more to himself. Kind of. He may have been hoping the cat heard it. If only so she could actually understand his annoyance.

He saw her tail flick, but otherwise, she ignored him.

Why had he even agreed to this?

 _This_ being picking up Jonesy to get to her vet appointment. Buck was stuck finishing out his shift, and wouldn’t have time to get back to the apartment to get her in time, but was planning on meeting Eddie over there about half-way through. He’d practically begged Eddie when he found out that the office’s open appointments were all around shit. Sure, Bobby probably would’ve helped him figure something out with his shifts, but Buck didn’t really want to try that route unless it was an actual emergency. And besides, it was Eddie’s day off.

As far as Buck was concerned, that was perfect.

As far as Eddie was concerned, he had lost his damn mind.

But, Buck had sounded so thankful when he’d grumbled out an ‘okay’, that Eddie couldn’t really even be mad about it. It’s not like he had anything else to do that day anyway - Chris was out on a weekend camp with his class and the massive list of chores he had had looked massively unappealing from where he’d been staring at it all morning.

The promise of a low-key date night in when they both got back didn’t hurt things either.

As he stared up at the damn cat though, he was beginning to reconsider.

He’d tried tricking her into the crate with treats. Had tried catching her so he could just drop her in there. Had tried more treats. And she’d more or less done the cat equivalent of laughing at him while staying just out of reach.

“C’mon cat, we’re going to be late. And then Buck’ll be upset. He wants you healthy, alright? And you don’t want to make him upset, right? So come _on_ …” Eddie grumbled, stomping up the stairs, taking the crate with him. Jonesy stayed put, watching him from the bannister.

Eddie didn’t make a move for her - he’d learned that that was futile from the third attempt at this whole disaster - instead moving to drop on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and chin in one hand as he eyed her, dropping the carrier to the floor by his feet.

“We could make a deal? You go in the carrier, and I leave you the hell alone for the next two weeks?” She flicked her tail. “No? Okay...how about...you go in the carrier, I give you the rest of the bag of treats?” Her ear flicked one way before she bent down to lick at her paw, completely disinterested.

Which was fair, since Eddie knew she had no idea what he was saying. But it made him feel better, if a little ridiculous.

“Come on Jonesy...This is for Buck, alright? I know you like him, even if you can’t stand me.” He pushed himself to his feet, keeping his hands out and his voice calm as he cautiously stepped closer, “He just wants you healthy, and to make sure everything’s still okay. Apparently your last owner had been a little sparse on the vet check ups?” He had no idea - he’d only vaguely caught that detail in one of Buck’s rambles. So far so good, Jonesy hadn’t moved from her spot on the bannister.

“Jonesy...good girl…” he muttered as he reached out. He had about a split second to register her ears twitching, and her legs tensing up, before he lunged to catch her right as she tried to jump. “Ha ha! Got you!” He crowed, way too loudly, but, fuck it. This had been a half hour exercise in frustration, he was allowed to feel accomplished dammit.

Jonesy, for her part, did not look nearly as impressed with him as he was with himself. But, that didn’t matter. Into the carrier she went, a couple treats thrown in with her - because whether she was aware of it or not, she kinda had upheld her end of the bargain - and then they were out the door and hauling ass to try to make it to her appointment in time.

They got there with two minutes to spare, and Buck’s face when he finally walked into the office to see Eddie was worth that half hour and then some.

He still more or less demanded a kiss, head tilted up and lips pursed, as soon as Buck got close enough, because fuck it, he deserved one for _that_. Buck just laughed at him, even as he obliged without argument, ducking down to meet him with a soft press of lips that made up for the whole damn day.

* * *

Eddie loved nights like this.

Both him and Buck had the evening to themselves, and the whole day off tomorrow. They were planning to pick Chris up from his abuela’s around noon to go to the park for lunch, then the museum for the new dinosaur exhibit that Chris was ecstatic about, maybe go out for dinner, make a whole day of it.

But for now, he was stretched out on the couch, one arm tucked behind his head, the other curled in soft hair still damp from a shower, Buck stretched out on top of him and leaning into his hand like a damn cat. There was some movie on the tv that Eddie had lost track of about fifteen minutes into it, too comfortable to really give a damn about what was exploding or who was talking.

Buck was watching though, using Eddie as a pillow to do so. Every once in awhile he’d make some sleepy comment that Eddie had no context for, accepting Eddie’s noncommittal hums without much argument.

Eddie’s eyes had just slipped closed - the warmth of another body on his, the comfort of the couch beneath him, and just...the closeness of the whole night lulling him down so, so easily - when he feels Buck move for the first time since they laid down.

If the sudden sharp point he can feel on his sternum is anything to go by, he’d guess he’s being stared at. He keeps his eyes shut anyway, biting back a grin.

“You awake there, Diaz?” Buck asks, voice both teasing and low - as if he really was worried for a moment Eddie was actually asleep.

“Nope.” Eddie says easily, grinning when he feels Buck’s laugh rumble against his chest. He feels Buck shift again, moving up this time, feeling the barest sweep of breath on his lips before he leans up blindly to meet Buck for a soft, sweet kiss. It’s slow and heavy, Buck practically melting into him as Eddie catches his lip with his teeth for the barest moment, and Eddie wants to drown in that moment.

His fingers curl in Buck’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer - feels Buck’s hands curl in his shirt to do the same, and slowly but surely, the warmth of the night is turning burning in what little space there is between them.

Suddenly, Buck’s pulling away, and Eddie can’t help the somewhat pathetic whine that slips out when he does. He’d had to open his eyes when it became clear Buck wasn’t just taking a breath before diving back in. Seeing Buck looking at him though, in the harsh light of the tv, eyes bright and his cheeks stained dark, breathing taking a moment to slow back down...it’s definitely worth it.

“Much as I loved the last time we tried this on the couch,” Eddie winces at the memory. He’s still pretty sure he has a bruise on his knee from that night. And Buck’s back is probably twinging at the idea, “Why don’t we move upstairs before we both become useless?”

Eddie laughs softly, using his hand in Buck’s hair to pull him back in for one searing, biting kiss that’s over way too quickly - and not even because they need to move, but because they’re both laughing barely a breath later - before gently shoving Buck off him. Buck stumbles a little trying to get his feet under him again before bouncing up, eyes sparkling as he looks down at Eddie with that lopsided smile that he loves so much.

Eddie laughs and rolls off the couch after him, shooing him off towards the stairs, only to change his mind about halfway there, catching Buck around the waist and pulling back in for a breathless kiss that has both of them stumbling back into the wall, laughing again into each other’s mouths but unwilling to pull away this time as Buck’s hands slip up under Eddie’s shirt to palm at skin suddenly burning under his touch and Eddie is trying his best to get rid of Buck’s shirt entirely. His attempts are hampered by the fact that neither man is willing to pull away long enough for Buck to actually pull it over his head, but Eddie’s content to keep trying anyway.

“Upstairs, Eddie, I said _upstairs_ ,” Buck says when he manages to turn his head away enough to actually get in a full breath, and before he dissolves into another fit of giggles at their ridiculousness. His laughter is cut off with a very interesting sound that Eddie likes very much, when Eddie takes the opportunity to kiss and nip at that stretch of skin under his jaw.

The hands on his back sweep up to his chest to half-heartedly shove, and Buck’s still trying to laugh, and Eddie can’t help but press a smile into his skin.

“I know you can hear me Diaz.” A slightly harder shove that Eddie lets himself go with this time, grinning. “Uh-huh. Bed. Not the couch, not the wall,” he pauses, eyes going unfocused for a slight second before firmly shaking his head, “No, not the wall, _bed_.” And Eddie smirks, filing that away for later before taking a step back, motioning up the stairs.

“After you then.” And the look Buck gives him is completely unimpressed, but there’s a smile on his lips, a blush on his cheeks, and his hair’s a goddamn mess and Eddie knows he doesn’t look much better. Buck can’t hold the look for long before he’s shaking his head, reaching out to curl a hand in Eddie’s shirt to pull him in for a tease of a peck before he’s heading up the stairs faster than Eddie can react.

Eddie huffs after him, feeling his own smile blooming without his say so, following a moment later. He doesn’t try anything on the stairs - they’d learned that lesson as well - but as soon as Buck’s close to the bed, he presses in close, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist and pulling him back against his chest with a low, pleased rumble.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re incredibly impatient?” Buck asks, mock serious, even as he lets Eddie take his weight without complaint.

“It’s come up once or twice.” Eddie allows, slipping his hands up under Buck’s shirt. Getting the offending material off doesn’t seem worth it if he can touch as much as he wants anyway.

He doesn’t exactly know what move Buck pulls just then, but in the next moment, he’s holding nothing, and Buck’s grinning up at him from the bed, and Eddie’s stuck blinking at him a little stupidly.

“You good there, Eddie?” Buck asks, completely innocently, even as he stretches out over the bed in a way that makes Eddie’s throat run dry.

Eddie doesn’t bother answering that, instead taking the moment to finally tug off his own shirt - tossing it some direction he’s not really paying attention to - and crawling onto the bed after him. Buck’s legs fall open easily to let him in and Eddie...Eddie will deny the sound he makes at that sight, later, but for now, he just melts into Buck, stealing away the last of his laugh with a deep kiss that Eddie feels down to his core.

Eddie loses a bit of time in there, pressed in close with Buck, the heat between them banked low and rolling - not gone, definitely not gone, but without the urgency, leaving both of them breathless and reveling in the softness they’ve found.

Eddie’s not even really _looking_ , so much as he has to pull away enough to take in a full breath for the first time in minutes, enjoying the absolutely indulgent way Buck arches up into him to bury his face against his neck, mouthing lazy kisses against the muscle there.

He makes eye contact with a pair of bright gold eyes and feels himself just. Freeze.

Buck notices immediately of course, pulling back - and Eddie can _feel_ his eyes on him, worried and concerned. “Eddie?”

Eddie doesn’t say anything, just staring at the cat on the bannister, looking for all the world unconcerned as she flicks her tail lazily back and forth.

He feels Buck shift under him, no doubt following Eddie’s gaze. And then there’s a...strangled sound before Buck is just straight up laughing, loud and unself-conscious, even as Eddie feels his face heating up for some unknown reason.

“What the hell.” And it’s supposed to be a question, Eddie’s sure. Can’t be bothered to actually make it one. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Jonesy looked pretty damn smug right now. And Buck’s still useless under him, wheezing now from laughing too hard.

He doesn’t even have to ask if they can get rid of her or not. The only doors in Buck’s place lead to the closet, the bathroom, and outside. And they’d tried locking her in the bathroom once, when they were trying to clean the place. She’d absolutely wrecked it.

Eddie drops his forehead to the bed over Buck’s shoulder with a groan. He can’t even take comfort in the arms Buck wraps around him, because he’s still downright shaking, even if his actual laughter is dying down now.

“I hate your cat.”

“No you don’t.” Buck says, grinning into his shoulder.

“I hate her. So much.” Eddie insists. They both know he’s lying, but he feels like he needs to put that out there. For the sake of his own dignity.

With another groan, he rolls off Buck, dropping on the bed beside him. Buck props himself up on his elbow, smiling down at him. “You love her. I’ve seen you trying to sneak her treats.”

Eddie just huffs, throwing an arm over his eyes. “You’ve seen nothing.”

He hears something he can’t quite place before he feels the far corner of the bed dip. Peeking out from under his arm, he sees Jonesy plopped on the end of the bed, paws tucked under her, content as can be.

He knows he’s glaring. Just like he knows she couldn’t care less.

He also knows Buck’s rolling his eyes at him. In the next moment, Buck’s half on top of him, his chin resting on his sternum again, eyebrow raised and eyeing Eddie with a painfully clear _‘really?’_.

Eddie grumbles and shifts his arm back down over his eyes. Buck just snorts out a soft laugh before shifting his head to rest his cheek on Eddie’s chest instead, only moving again when Eddie reaches up with his free hand to curl it in his hair, shifting into the touch with a soft, content sigh that Eddie feels down to his bones. He relaxes without even meaning to, feeling that same soft warmth they’d had downstairs seeping back into the space between them.

Jonesy takes the moment to chirrup softly, standing up to relocate to the other side of Buck. Eddie can practically hear her purring from the pillow, and he can’t help but laugh softly.

Well, it wasn’t how he planned for the night to go, but he could admit, at least to himself, that he still loved it.

* * *

The end credits to...what had they been watching? Some movie...Eddie didn’t know, honestly. He vaguely remembered Buck chattering about some new action movie Chim had told them about, but the actual name is escaping him. Whatever it was, the music rolling over the credits is nice - a soft jazz number rolling in after the more somber final scene music.

Doesn’t help him place the movie, but it’s nice none the less.

He looks to his left with a yawn, rubbing at one of his eyes. Buck’s slumped to the side beside him, head tilted at an odd angle and his arms in some kind of way that Eddie’s pretty sure was supposed to be supporting his head maybe half an hour ago. The whole thing looks almost painfully uncomfortable.

Smiling, he slips off the couch to crouch in front of Buck, gently shaking his knee, “Buck…?” he tries, softly. When that gets him little more than a sniffle and a grumble, he tries again, biting back a laugh, “Come on Buck, let’s get upstairs, yeah?” he asks, louder.

Buck seems to hear him this time, grumbling and knuckling at his eyes for a moment before blinking at him. “Huh?”

Eddie snorts, pushing himself to his feet and holding out a hand. “Teach us to try a movie after this last week,” he says, ruefully.

Buck blinks at him again, taking a moment to connect everything. “Aw, man...did we both really fall asleep?” He asks, leaning to the side to get a look at the tv screen.

“‘Fraid so.” Which, honestly? After the week they’d had, Eddie’s surprised they made it through dinner, nevermind trying for a movie as well. “I don’t know when you dropped off, but I don’t even remember the opening scene.” Or the title.

Buck laughs softly, dragging his hands down his face. “Damn…” Shaking his head, he finally reaches up to take Eddie’s hand, letting Eddie haul him up. Neither man is quite awake enough to make that a graceful maneuver, both of them stumbling back from the sudden weight shift.

Eddie manages to keep his feet under him, but only just, free arm going around Buck’s waist to keep him close and to help them both keep their balance.

When both of them stop swaying, there’s a moment of quiet, before Buck’s burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder to muffle a sleepy laugh and Eddie’s pressing a grin into Buck’s temple.

“Wow, we’re a bit of a mess, huh?” Buck asks after a long moment, neither of them making much of a move to go anywhere.

“Eh, maybe a little,” Eddie agrees, pulling back enough to get a look at Buck’s face. Buck grins at him, the soft glow from the tv casting his face in gentle shadows, the cut of his smile about all Eddie can make out with any clarity. And something in his chest clenches _hard_ at...at...

At how, despite the fact that he’d been bone tired after his shift, he hadn’t thought twice about coming over here.

At how Buck’s sleepy smile lights him up from the inside, just by being turned to him when he does it.

At how them falling asleep on the couch, together? Was the best damn thing he’s done all week.

At how _normal_ all of it is.

“What’s that look for, Diaz?” Buck asks around a yawn, still leaning into him, and still showing no signs of trying to move elsewhere.

And Eddie takes a moment to answer that. Takes in the heavy weight of Buck against his chest, relaxed and sleep warm. Takes in the low glow of the streetlights filtering in through the windows that cast the whole room in this sort of unreal glow, like where they are now just...doesn’t exist. Like they’re the only two people in the whole world, in that moment.

Takes in the soft music still filtering into their moment from the tv behind him.

Gets something of a silly idea.

And, later, he’ll blame it on him being so tired he can’t think straight.

But, in that moment?

He twirls them both around on unsteady feet, his hand switching to Buck’s hip while he twists their fingers together with his other. And Buck squeaks slightly as he’s suddenly moving - a sound he’ll deny with his last breath - before he’s blinking at Eddie, then glancing to the tv, then laughing and just...going with it. He moves his own free hand to wrap around Eddie’s shoulders, humming softly as he pulls them close.

“We fall over, I’m blaming you.” Is about the only argument Eddie gets, and Eddie knows his grin is a little stupid - can’t really find it in him to care.

He wouldn’t really be willing to call what they’re doing ‘dancing’ - it’s too slow, too uncoordinated for that, and honestly, after a couple twirls and shuffling steps, they’re more or less just swaying together in the middle of the living room, holding each other close as the soft jazz melts into another mellow song that Eddie can’t place.

At some point he drops his head onto Buck’s shoulder, because it’s there, and he wants to be closer, and that seems the easiest way to do it. He feels the soft rumble of Buck’s laugh against his chest, feels the press of lips to his temple, and god, Eddie just wants to stay in this moment - in the dark, with the soft gold of the streetlamps barely dusting over the room, feeling both of them moving against each other in such a simple, easy way - forever.

He’s not entirely sure what happens next.

He thinks Buck takes a step back, or maybe he was trying to twirl them around, who knows. What Eddie _does_ know is that he hears something akin to a squawk, and another yowl of a sound he can’t place, and then he’s suddenly using every instinct he has not to crush Buck into the sofa as they both fall over in a gangly, flailing pile.

Eddie only just manages not to actually crush Buck by catching himself on the arm of the couch and pushing himself away, ending up flopped next to him instead.

“...What just happene-” He stops, blinking as a very fluffed up and pissed off looking cat hops up onto the arm of the sofa.

“...I mighta tripped on Jonesy.” Buck says after a long moment of silence.

And Eddie...Eddie just can’t. Jonesy is floofed up to twice her normal size, even if now she looks like she’s trying to regain her dignity by pointedly not looking at either of them as she licks her paw, and Buck is sprawled out on the couch and Eddie just…

“Oh, I’m glad us almost dying by my cat is funny to you, Diaz,” Buck grumbles, even as Eddie continues to laugh at the whole thing. He can’t stay grumpy for too long though, face cracking into a smile not a moment later, before he’s laughing too, dragging a hand down his face.

“We’re a mess.” Eddie says, when they’ve both calmed back down, and Buck snorts at him.

“Just a little.” He agrees, and Eddie gets the feeling neither of them are really complaining about it.

By the time they make it up the stairs to actually go to bed, Jonesy still hasn’t really forgiven them. Instead of sleeping on one of the pillows, she plops her fluffy self down at the end of the bed, still pointedly not looking at either of them.

Eddie gives it an hour before she’s sleeping next to Buck again.

* * *

“You know, if you weren’t the kind of person to insist on powering through the easy stuff, stuff like this wouldn’t happen.” Eddie says from the kitchen, glancing out to the living room.

Buck hasn’t moved in the last half-hour, at Eddie’s insistence, but he still has enough energy to glare from where he’s sat on the couch, wrapped in as many blankets as Eddie could find in the apartment. Instead of answering, he just sniffles pathetically and burrows back under the blankets.

Buck had come into the station looking pale and sweaty three days ago, but had pushed off every single idea to maybe take a break. Maybe take the next day. Maybe just _rest_. When he’d almost passed out from a mix of vertigo, dehydration, and whatever it was gunking up his lungs the next shift, Bobby had put his foot down and sent him home.

And now he was running a fever and looking about as pathetic as a grown man with a knock-you-on-your-ass cold could.

Eddie rolled his eyes, turning back to the stove, where he’s got his abuela’s homemade soup warming up - she’d heard about Buck from Chris and had practically shoved the tupperware into Eddie’s hands when he’d gone to drop Chris off. “Just saying. If you’d taken a break when we’d first asked, you probably could’ve avoided this.” There’s a muffled grumble that Eddie’s pretty sure isn’t very kind coming from the mound of blankets, but he figures Buck gets a free pass or two right now, so he doesn’t say anything about it.

It’s quiet for a long couple of minutes, and Eddie’s about to call it a victory, when he hears the tell-tale shuffle of fabric that so far has marked all of Buck’s previous attempts to get up. He sighs softly, turning back to face him, “Buck, come on, just si-” he pauses, raising an eyebrow.

Buck has indeed escaped all the blankets, looking like he was about half-way to pushing himself off the couch even. To do what, Eddie has no idea. Probably just to prove a point.

But Jonesy was now securely plopped in his lap, purring loud enough that Eddie could hear her across the apartment, and looking like she planned to stay there for a good long while.

Buck looks up after a moment of staring at the cat, his eyes pleading, and Eddie just laughs at him. “Maybe now you’ll actually stay put. Lunch is almost ready.” Well, dinner. He’d made it to Buck’s far later than he’d intended, but Buck had also been sleeping most of the day so Eddie was pretty sure it evened out somewhere in there.

He’d had to work pretty hard to convince Buck to get out of the gross, sweaty pile of sheets that had been his bed and into clean pajamas and down to the couch, but by the time he had, Buck had gotten some of his energy back and had started insisting that he was fine and he didn’t need Eddie coddling him dangit. He’d be fine, he was going to work tomorrow (yeah, no, Eddie had already called Bobby about that), and could Eddie just stop hovering?

With anyone else, Eddie would be offended.

But with Buck? He just rolled his eyes, pressed a kiss to his still hot forehead, and dropped a bunch of blankets on him in an attempt to get him to sit still.

Buck wasn’t good with not doing anything. With not being _able_ to do anything. And Eddie knew he didn’t much like having an audience for it either.

The soup was done a couple minutes later, and Eddie scooped out two bowls, heading for the living room. Jonesy was still steadfast in Buck’s lap, and Buck could pout about that all he wanted, but he still hadn’t made any kind of move to get rid of her.

Eddie offers one of the bowls over, rolling his eyes when Buck grumbles at him, and continuing to hold it out until he takes it. “Good girl…” he coos softly, reaching out to scritch behind Jonesy’s ear. She flicks it, but doesn’t glare at him. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he’d say she leaned into the touch there for a moment. “Now, eat your soup, and let yourself get better. Your grumpy ass isn’t a whole lotta fun to be around like this.” And seeing Buck this uncomfortable and...well, straight up miserable, was doing awful things to Eddie’s chest.

Buck looks like he’s about to argue, before he looks up and pauses at whatever look Eddie’s got on his face. Sighing, he drags a hand down his own face and melts back into the couch, “Sorry Eddie...I just…” he flounders for a moment, and Eddie takes pity on him, dropping down on the couch beside him.

“You just don’t like being stuck, I get it. Which is why we,” he motioned to himself and Jonesy, “are trying to help you get better.” He leaned over to press a kiss to his temple, humming softly as he felt Buck relax further, “So just let us, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Buck huffs, but Eddie knows he’s won, so he just grins. “Figures, the one time you two agree on something, it’s to gang up on me.”

“Pretty sure that was the only way that was going to happen,” Eddie agrees, reaching over again to pet Jonesy. This time, he can’t deny that she leans into it, her purring getting louder. he agrees. “Don’t get used to it.” And he doesn’t need to look to know Buck’s rolling his eyes at him, or that Jonesy is doing whatever the cat equivalent of that is. He just grabs the remote, “I mean it.”

“No you don’t.” Buck mutters, leaning against his shoulder as he finally starts sipping at his soup. And Eddie can’t find it in him to argue. Buck was right and they both knew it.

Like hell he’d admit it to the damn cat though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are loved and very much appreciated!


End file.
